michaeljacksonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stranger in Moscow
Stranger in Moscow was the fifth single from Michael Jacksons album, HIStory: Past, Present, and Future, Book I. ''It is the third track of the second disc of the album. Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (1994) According to STI director Roger Hector, Michael Jackson was initially brought in during development to compose music for the game, even though no mention of his involvement was included in any of the game's credits. This was supposedly due to the scandals that arose around Jackson at the time. His involvement was removed from the title, and much reworking, including all the started music, had to be done. These claims are dubious, however, and various interviews have made it clear that any involvement Jackson may have had was done without the knowledge of Sega's executives or marketing staff, and no contracts or formal agreements had ever been made. James Hansen, of Sonic Stuff Research Group, retorts that Cirocco (credited as "Scirocco" in Sonic 3) still has possession of presumably a demo version of fabled soundtrack. "I actually have "ALL" of the tracks...," he writes, "from the original humming of Michael calling in the middle of the night leaving messages, to his ideas at Record One with Matt and Bruce. - BUT, I don't think I can let any of that out to the public without permission." In December 2009, Michael Jackson's composer Bradley Buxer (credited in ''Sonic 3 as Brad Buxer) told French magazine Black & White that Jackson was actually involved with some of Sonic 3's compositions, supposedly not being credited because he wasn't happy with how they sounded, due to the lack of optimal sound reproduction on the Genesis. Buxer also claimed that the ending music of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 later became the basis for this Song. Lyrics I was wandering in the rain Mask of life, feelin' insane Swift and sudden fall from grace Sunny days seem far away Kremlin's shadow belittlin' me Stalin's tomb won't let me be On and on and on it came Wish the rain would just let me How does it feel (How does it feel) How does it feel How does it feel When you're alone And you're cold inside Here abandoned in my fame Armageddon of the brain KGB was doggin' me Take my name and just let me be Then a begger boy called my name Happy days will drown the pain On and on and on it came And again, and again, and again... Take my name and just let me be How does it feel (How does it feel) How does it feel How does it feel How does it feel How does it feel (How does it feel now) How does it feel How does it feel When you're alone And you're cold inside How does it feel (How does it feel) How does it feel How does it feel How does it feel How does it feel (How does it feel now) How does it feel How does it feel When you're alone And you're cold inside Like stranger in Moscow Like stranger in Moscow We're talkin' danger We're talkin' danger, baby Like stranger in Moscow We're talkin' danger We're talkin' danger, baby Like stranger in Moscow I'm live in lonely I'm live in lonely, baby Stranger in Moscow '' '' Category:Songs Category:HIStory